Damn Book
by 80Kitty59
Summary: Gokudera's relaxing at the library until Yamamoto walks in and it all goes from there. Suck at summaries so plz give it a chance! 8059 all the way! rated for Gokudera's mouth of course! Don't mind my errors
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Gokudera put the book he had just finished onto the glossy brown table that he was sitting at. He spent hours in this library whenever he could, when he wasn't protecting the tenth or at school you could him here in this exact spot.

Sighing again, he leaned back in the highly uncomfortable chair he would sit in for hours, and that he had already sat in for four hours today and he still had no intention of going home to his lonely apartment. He put up with the aches in his back that the chair gave him because he refused to take these books he read in this chair home with him incase someone found them. The books he came here to read were… romance novels.

Yes he, Gokudera the man who threw bombs at anything that made him uncomfortable, sat in a library reading about romance. And today, as if that wasn't bad enough, he sat there reading a gay romance novel. He had started it by accident but by the time he realized what it was he was already hooked. After finishing it he felt immensely guilty. What would the Tenth do if he found out his right hand man had read a book like _that._

Once again he picked up the book and looked at it. It looked fairly new and upon opening it he saw he was most likely the first to read it. There were no due dates to signify that anyone had checked it out before. The book itself was pretty good. It had been a drama about a boy who was about eighteen who had no clue he was gay until he noticed his feelings changing for his friend. The whole book had been about him trying to hide his new crush from his friend so that things didn't become awkward between them, but it was pointless seeing how his friend returned his feelings.

Standing slowly, he began to walk towards where he had gotten the book, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a person on the other side of the bookshelf. He couldn't see the person's face but he had unmistakable spiky black. Fuck.

What was he doing here? He was an idiot and idiots hated libraries right? Gokudera asked himself silently, panicking slightly not that anyone could tell by his pissed off expiration. He stood still as a rabbit waiting to dash at the first sight of danger, waiting to see where Yamamoto would go.

Gokudera's eyes followed the baseball idiot's movements as Yamamoto walked over to the tables and he watched as Yamamoto put his bag down next to a chair. The chair next to where Gokudera's stuff was placed . He saw him glance at his bag and start looking around as if looking for Gokudera.

Gokudera backed up a step and the movement seemed to attract his eyes. As Yamamoto's eyes meet his the lit up with some emotion Gokudera didn't recognize, and to his horror he started walking over to him. And Gokudera was still holding that god damn book.


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera's heart began to speed up as he watched the baseball idiot walk towards him with that easy, madding smile playing across Yamamoto's lips. The book felt heavy in his hands and he realized he had to hide it before the idiot could see it.

Sharply turning, Gokudera stuck the book onto the nearest shelf. He pulled another book off the shelf just in time as the other boy reached him.

"Hey Dera! I didn't know you would be here today!" Yamamoto said with that stupid smile on his face.

"Idiot." Was all Gokudera said as he passed him walking back to the tables, a slight blush spreading across his face at the thought of him getting caught with _that_ book.

Yamamoto looked at the shelf and smirked seeing a book out of place. If Gokudera had been watching he would have been worried to see such a different smile on Yamamoto's face.

Sitting down again, Gokudera opened the book trying to read it but the moment he tried Yamamoto sat down nest to him and for the first time Gokudera was aware of how close Yamamoto was. He glanced at Yamamoto and saw he was pulling out a notebook and a pen and began to write what Gokudera suspected to be the essay that was due the next day.

'Wow' He thought. ' Of course the idiot would leave it to the last minute' He noticed that Yamamoto's hair had grown out slightly and was hanging into his eyes slightly and he was shocked at himself as he got the urge to brush it out of his eyes.

'No!' He yelled at himself, as another blush colored his face. What was wrong with him today? He's never had thoughts like this before!

Brown eyes met green ones and Yamamoto smiled. "What? Like what you see?" He asked Gokudera, laughing slightly, making Gokudera blush yet again.

"As if idiot! I was just thinking of a way to blow your ass sky high without the boss knowing it was me!" Gokudera said thinking fast. "And who said you could sit with me? Go get your own table, away from me!" He practically shoved his face into his book so he couldn't see Yamamoto anymore.

Yamamoto just laughed again and just went on working like Gokudera had said nothing. Gokudera tried to read again but the idiot just kept distracting him by moving and every time he did Yamamoto's shoulder would brush against his, and every time that happened Gokudera had to stop shivers from running down his back. 'What the _hell_ is wrong with me?' Gokudera's inner voices scram in turmoil.

Suddenly Gokudera's breathing began to quicken and the reason was (not that Gokudera would ever emit it) that Yamamoto was stretching and his shirt road up to show a perfectly toned stomach. (Again, never.)

Yamamoto tried to hide the grin that was sliding onto his lips but it was hard. "What Dera? Liking that book?" Gokudera couldn't help but to feel as if this was a trick question.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. Very interesting.' Gokudera lied not wanting the other boy to know he wasn't really reading.

Again that stupid grin broke out on Yamamoto's face. "Oh? I didn't know you liked sports."


	3. Chapter 3

Gokudera froze with shock. Sports? Looking down at the book in his hands he read the title for the first time "Sport Records of 2010".

As Gokudera stared at the book Yamamoto tried not to laugh at his expression. Yamamoto doesn't know why but he always feels happiest when he's around his bomb throwing friend, even though all Gokudera did was insult him, he knew he didn't mean half of the things he said. He mostly said these things when he was embraced or in one of his "moods".

"I…I've got to go." Gokudera hated that he felt like he was running away, but he just needed to get away from this baseball idiot. He just couldn't seem to think straight with him around for some reason.

Grabbing his bag, he started to rise out of his chair, but Yamamoto grabbed his forearm. "Come on you don't have to run! I was just messing with you." Yamamoto said as if that helped anything. Gokudera was about to tell the baseball idiot to fuck off, but he was talking before he could open his mouth. "Besides, I need help with my math and was going to ask you for help." Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head.

Gokudera stood there a second contemplating what to do. His head was telling him to get out of there, and his pride was yelling that this was _his_ spot and he shouldn't have to leave. If Yamamoto hadn't stopped him his head would have won but right now his pride had the upper hand. Putting his bag back down he said, "Fine, but only because if you fail math it would look bad on the Tenth."

The smile that broke out across Yamamoto's face could blind a person if they were looking at it. Good thing Gokudera was staring at the table with anger. Here he was, desperate to get away from the boy next to him and he just told him he would stay and help the idiot. He really needed to get his head checked.

"Finish with your essay; I'm going to get another book." Getting up, once again, he grabbed that damn sports book and walked off to put it back. 'Why are books against me today?' he wondered as he walked to what he now knew was the sports section.

After putting back the sports book he grabbed for _that_ book again so he could put it back, he didn't want some little boy getting his little hands on it, but when he found the spot where he put it he found it _missing._

'It's okay. A librarian most likely found it put it away. That's all that happened.' Gokudera told himself surely, as if that was the only thing that could have happened. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the fiction section, which just happens to be next to the section where he got _that_ book earlier that day.

Standing there in front of the fiction section, Gokudera was resisting the urge to go see if the book was back in it's place, but didn't want to be caught in that section incase Yamamoto came looking for him. Soon curiosity won over and he stepped over to where the book should be. He quickly scanned the shelf, which he now saw a sign that said BL, and could not find the book he had read.

Freaking out a little inside, he returned to the fiction section and snatched the first that caught his attention. Walking back to the table, he noticed Yamamoto was gone but his stuff was still there. Walking closer he saw a note in Yamamoto's writing sawing he was in the bathroom. Shaking his head, Gokudera sat down and opened his book and waited for the idiot to come back.

When he reached the ninth page of his book, he felt someone come up behind him. Turning around he saw it was Yamamoto and he was trying to read over his shoulder. Glaring at him, Gokudera snapped, "Do you want help or not? If you keep standing there I'm leaving." Yamamoto just smiled and sat down in his seat. Keeping is pen out, Yamamoto reached for his bag and picked it up. Somehow he lost grip in it and dropped it causing everything to come poring out. Gokudera just sighed and went to help him pick up everything because the faster he helped the idiot the faster he could get out of there.

He picked up a paper and right as Yamamoto tried to stop him, he saw it. Under the paper he just pick up, was that god damn book.


	4. Final Chapter

This is the final Chapter! YAY! I'm so happy I can say that for the first time! Thank everyone who helped me through this and a special thanks to S-chama for editing this chapter and letting me bounce ideas off you! Another one to Sesshomarulova7 who helped me create the start of this story 3. And to someone I met thanks to this story, AdaraLove who is one of the reasons I finished this story. I love everyone of you so please enjoy this last chapter. I love you all 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the damn book

Gokudera's brain was _trying_ to comprehend what he was seeing. There lying in front of him, was that god damn book that had given him so much trouble, and it just had come out of Yamamoto's bag. The blush that spread across his face was like a wild fire, hot and very noticeable. Yamamoto stared at him, not knowing if he should run and get away from Gokudera or to laugh it off like he normally would. He'd never seen Gokudera this angry (embarrassed) or this red before.

All the ways to kill the idiot in front of him ran through his head as he tried to decide what to do next. How could he do this? Why would he grab that book…and was he going to read it? Gokudera's hands itched to grab his dynamite to blow the other boy to bits, but right before he did it, he noticed where they were.

Finally he understood, Yamamoto wanted to destroy him, make he seem unfit to be the Tenth's right hand man, and take away the only place he felt he belonged, among all these books. "You'll never fucking win." He hissed at Yamamoto out of anger. "You will never take this place from me and you will never; _never_ take my place as the Tenth's right hand man." Grabbing his bag, he rushed past a very surprised Yamamoto and out the double doors to the street.

He walked for a while to help clear his head, and while he walked he must have smoked all of the cigarettes on him because after a couple hours he was out. A rumble caused Gokudera looked at the sky to see dark, heavy clouds rolling in with the promise of rain.

Shaking his head, he began the walk back to his house; wanting to go to sleep because all of a sudden he was tired as hell.

Gokudera jumped as he heard thunder crash outside his window, but before he lay back down he realized that the thunder wasn't the only thing that woke him up, there was someone pounding on his door. He looked at the clock only to see it read 2:13. Okay whoever it was, they were going to _die._

Pulling on pants and not bothering with a shirt, he headed towards the door where the person was still pounding. Ripping the door open, he was about to yell at whoever was stupid enough to be at his door at 2:13 in the fucking morning, but the it died in his throat when he saw Yamamoto standing there shivering so badly from his soaked clothes that it looked like he was having seizures.

Gokudera didn't know why looking at Yamamoto was making his chest feel funny, but he didn't like it. "Idiot! What are you doing out in this rainstorm?" Yamamoto tried to say something, but he couldn't get the words passed his chattering teeth.

Reaching out, Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's arm and pulled him into his small apartment. He led the shivering boy to the couch and pushed Yamamoto down so he was sitting. Looking around he saw a small blanket lying on the arm if a chair, grabbing it, he slung it across Yamamoto's shoulders to help warm him. Gokudera knew he had to get him out of the wet clothes, so he walked to his room and searched for anything that could possibly fit the taller boy.

After searching for a good five minutes he found a pair of sweat pants that were to long for him but would most likely be perfect for Yamamoto. As he walked out of his room he grabbed a towel, not bothering looking for a shirt for the other boy because he knew he had nothing that would fit him, though he considered grabbing one for himself but decided against it.

Walking out to the small living room, Gokudera noticed Yamamoto was still shivering pretty badly. As he reached the idiot he shoved the sweatpants into his hands. "Go change into these. The bathroom is right there." He said pointing at a door on the other side of the room. "Just drop your clothes on the counter; I'll pick them up later." Yamamoto nodded and got up, heading to the bathroom but before he shut the door he looked over his shoulder at Gokudera, making Gokudera's stomach do something funny. After a couple seconds of eye contact Yamamoto turned away and closed the door. Gokudera let out a breath he hadn't known he been holding.

'What the fuck was that?' He sighed out of frustration, what was wrong with him? One minute he was helping the idiot, next he wants to kill him because he found out his true intentions, and now here he is helping him out again! Plopping down on the couch he began to wait for the idiot to come back out so he could yell at him, when his stomach growled, wanting food. Just what he needed right now. He searched his little kitchen for anything to eat, but there wasn't much since he was dead broke. Finally he found some instant ramen. Making himself a bowl, he was about to take a bite when he heard the bathroom door open and he turned around to see Yamamoto coming out with no shirt and _his_ sweatpants, which made his heart beat faster for some strange reason.

The first thing that popped into his head was 'I almost feel like one of those girls in those books I read. No I feel almost like that guy in that book I read tod- FUCK NO! I'm

not gay! I liked girls and boobs and stuff like that!' Gokudera tried to think of the last girl he had liked and came up with…no one. There had to be another reason for this! Yes that was it! He was worried about the baseball idiot because the Tenth would be sad if anything happened to him. Yes that was it, nothing more nothing less.

Yamamoto looked at him with that same expression he had given him before changing on his face before going back to the living room. Sighing, Gokudera thought, as he stood there and made another bowl for the idiot that was sitting in his couch, there was no denying it. He liked the baseball idiot. Gokudera tried to remember the moment he started to like guys. Grabbing both bowls he headed into the other room. As he looked at Yamamoto again, his stomach did little flips and he realized that admitting he liked the other boy to himself had just made things a whole lot worse.

The two of them sat there, eating in total silence. Finally when Yamamoto set his bowl on the table Gokudera had the nerve to ask what he was dying to know. "Yo, idiot, why did you come to my house at two in the fucking morning and wake me up?" Yamamoto grumbled his reply causing Gokudera to glare at him. Clearing his throat he tried again.

"I…I wanted to know something…" He repeated, eyes staring at the bowl he had just finished eating out of.

"And you couldn't wait till fucking morning to ask? Who in their right mind shows up at another person's door to ask a question at TWO IN THE MORNING!" Gokudera exploded in anger, and didn't notice the other boy's blush. "You better ask now or I am kicking you back out into that damn storm."

"All I wanted to know was…how did the book end?" He asked looking away in embarrassment. All Gokudera could do was stare. The book? Wait he couldn't mean…

"What damn book are you talking about idiot? I read a lot of them." Gokudera said hoping against all odds he wasn't talking about the book he thought he was.

"That book you read today, the one you tried to hide in the sports section. I started to read it but the library closed when I was on the last seventeen pages and they aren't open tomorrow and I don't have a library card so…I came to you." Yamamoto's blush was now a darker red and Gokudera couldn't help noticing that it made the other boy look even cuter.

"I won't tell you. And if you ever tell anyone I read that I will kill you, no matter what the boss says." Gokudera said trying to cover up his unease with threats.

Suddenly Yamamoto stood up and walked other to where Gokudera was sitting, blush still covering his face. He stood right over Gokudera and looked down at him. Smiling a little he leaded down and said, lips mere millimeters from Gokudera's, "Don't kill me for this" And kissed Gokudera lightly on the lips. Gokudera froze and before he could do anything Yamamoto pulled back.

Gokudera realized that not only did he like and could possibly love Yamamoto, but Yamamoto liked him back. Smirking Gokudera looked up into Yamamoto's eyes and said, "No, it was more like this." And pulled Yamamoto down by his neck to crash their lips together again, this time they both participated and when they pulled away they were both out of breath. Yamamoto just smiled while looking at Gokudera. Suddenly he pulled Gokudera off the couch only to lay them both on it, bear chest touching.

"Good night, Gokudera." He said smiling, holding Gokudera tight against his chest.

Gokudera smiled happily but said, "Hey! Who said you can sleep here?" But it was wasted because Yamamoto was already asleep. Smiling wider, Gokudera laid his head on Yamamoto's shoulder thinking to himself, 'Maybe that god damn book was a blessing.'


End file.
